The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of an optical information recording medium and an optical information recording medium. In further detail, the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of an optical information recording medium which is provided with a plurality of information signal layers.
In recent years, there is a wide range of copyright protection techniques in reproduction-only DVDs (DVD-ROM: Digital Versatile Disc-Read Only Memory), recording DVDs, and the like. As one technique, there is the encrypting of content data which is recorded using a media ID by unique binary information being recorded on a medium which is known as media ID in the innermost circumference side area (Burst Cutting Area: BCA) in a state where there is no recording on the disc.
In addition, also in a high-density optical information recording medium such as a Blu-ray disc (registered trademark) (BD), recording of a mark in a bar-code form which is binary information (referred to below as a BCA mark) in the BCA is proposed.
Typically, the BCA mark is recorded after manufacturing of the optical information recording medium. For example, the recording of the BCA mark is performed after the forming of a substrate, the depositing of an information signal film, and the forming of an intermediate layer and a cover layer have been sequentially performed. In the initial state of the optical information recording medium, the information signal film is in a non-recording state and is set to a recording state by irradiation of laser light being performed only in a necessary portion corresponding to the BCA mark. At this time, the laser light is typically irradiated from a surface side which is a side where the information signal film of the substrate is not formed.
In the resin substrate of the optical information recording medium, since the moisture distribution in the substrate is not uniform due to changes in temperature or the like and there is expansion where there is high level of moisture content, warping of the optical information recording medium occurs. With regard to this, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-3380842 where the entry and exit of moisture to and from the substrate is prevented by a moisture impermeable film (moisture exclusion film) being provided on one main surface of the substrate.